


The Silent Treatment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Silent Treatment

**Title:** The Silent Treatment  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Silent  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, no warnings.  
 **A/N:** Breaking the rules can sometimes be a good thing.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Silent Treatment

~

Harry tried to resist as Ron dragged him into the Burrow. “Your parents could return early,” he muttered.

“They won’t,” Ron assured him. “They’re on holiday, won’t be back for ages.”

“Still feels weird.” Harry didn’t relish being yelled at.

Ron dragged him up the stairs. “Let’s do it in their room,” he suggested. “I’ve always wanted to.”

Harry shook his head. “You worry me sometimes.”

Unfortunately, in the midst of their shagging, an Apparation crack sounded. “They’re back early! Be quiet!” Ron gasped, just as Harry came, screaming.

Harry actually enjoyed the silent treatment they got for months afterwards.

~


End file.
